Tea Meeting
by chibichoco
Summary: Terra and Raven meet at a cafe... what will happen? shoujo ai. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Tea Meeting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I am just borrowing some characters. I don't get profit from writing this.

'Finally some calm.' Raven was sitting in her favorite chair at a café after just escaping Beast Boy's jokes. 'Nothing is better than a relaxing cup of tea… well not that I know of at least…'

Little did she know that she would be proven wrong in just a few minutes.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Terra was walking along the street when suddenly she had the notion to go and visit a certain café on her way back to the Tower. 'Man I'm beat! I hope they can still give me some tea, it is pretty late though…'

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Raven was wondering what time it was when she noticed the door open.

'Who else could be coming in this late?' Raven thought to herself.

It was none other than Terra. Terra looked in and spotted Raven sitting and came to join her.

"Hi Raven, I thought that you would be back at the Tower. Isn't it interesting that we happened to see each other here?"

"Hello. I do have a life other than the Titans you know" Raven replied.

"Oh, yeah of course, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

Raven's heart was beating more than regular and she didn't know why. They talked for a while longer, but then the shop was about to close and they had to leave.

"So, are you going to go back to the Tower right now?" Terra asked Raven.

"No, I'm going to go and meditate, umm… would you like to come with me?"

'Why did I just ask her that? Am I crazy?!'

"No! Your in love! KYAAAA!!!!"

'Happy!? How could you say that your soo weird!"

"Listen to your heart… bye have fun… well not too much…Kyaaa!"

"Hey, Rae… are you okay? You just zoned out on me here?"

"Oh… yeah I'm fine." 'just that Happy is making me rethink this…'

Raven picked up Terra and flew them to a hill with a tree in full bloom.

"Wow! That tree is soo pretty!" said Terra

'Not as pretty as you.'

'Waahhh where did that come from?!'

"Yeah it is."

Raven was nervous. She was afraid that she might let it slip her mouth and admit her feelings, so she meditated while Terra looked over the city.

Suddenly, Happy took over and had Raven walk over to Terra, who was leaning against the tree. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Raven instinctively moved closer and kissed Terra quickly on the lips. They were both shocked and didn't move. Then Raven flew away.

Terra felt a drop of water hit her face. It wasn't raining… it was a tear that Raven had shed. Terra, realizing this summoned up a boulder and went after Raven.

Yay! This is my first fic! Please be nice and review. Sorry if you don't like it. I guess if you do like it though I might make a second chapter. So yeah… XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I am just borrowing some characters. I don't get profit from writing this.

Raven was terrified at what she had just done. She went to find some peace in herself, not wanting to think anymore about what had just happened. Raven found herself at the beach.

'I'm so stupid. How could I have done that? Now what am I going to do?' Raven asked herself.

"Why am I so stupid?" Raven asked the ocean waves. The moon was full and there was a cool breeze that made her shiver.

"Your not." Said the voice of another from behind Raven. Warm arms wrapped around her and Raven leaned into them. Then Raven turned around and looked into the crystal blue eyes of the person holding her.

"You're not disgusted with me?" Raven asked while tilting her head a little to the side. Terra kissed her on the forehead.

"No. I was just a little surprised. I have always admired you. You're always so calm and in control." Terra kissed her on the forehead again.

"Would you go out with me?" asked Raven with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I think… I'll have to think about it. This is a bit too sudden for me." Terra replied with ease.

They went back to the Tower and went to bed without another word other than a short "Good night" to each other.

'Why did she even come to the beach with me?' Raven thought to herself in sadness. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

'I think that she just needs some time. Relax and go to sleep. Kyaaa! ZZZzzzzz' Happy fell asleep while telling Raven this.

'What will I say? What can I do… I guess I could try this thing out.' Terra was thinking while lying on her bed. 'I think that I just need some sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better time to think about this.'



Raven woke up and decided to go to the roof and meditate. She thought that it would calm her nerves. While meditating, her thoughts constantly went back to Terra. She thought to herself 'well I guess I have found something more calming than tea. It felt so nice in Terra's arms. I wish that I could have frozen time…'

Just then, Terra came out to the roof. The sun was rising and it was beautiful. Raven was excited and fearful at the same time. Terra said nothing though and walked right past her.

"Raven… I…I don't think that I can do this. It would be better if we just stayed friends. Sorry…" Terra said somewhat sadly while staring out at the sun.

"Bu-" BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

Their communicators went off and Robin's face came into view. "WE NEED YOU TWO NOW! The bank is being robbed and we need backup!"

They went off to fight the bad guys, but Raven only half-heartedly.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

When they got back to the Tower Terra looked at Raven to ask her if she wanted to go and get some tea, but Raven just turned away and said that she wanted to be alone. Raven went to her room and shut the door. Terra passed by the door and soft sobs could be heard from inside.

'Oh no I didn't want to make her cry… I just can't handle all of this anymore.' Terra thought to herself. She then went out to get some tea to calm herself, leaving Raven to cry by herself.

What will happen next? Sorry but I have to leave it there for now. Yes I know that it is sad, but I will get them together in the end. Yup! I'll update if you review. Yeah XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I am just borrowing some characters. I don't get profit from writing this.

Raven woke up to find that the sun was setting. It's warm rays warmed her back, but she felt cold and her eyes hurt from crying.

'This wasn't supposed to happen. What have I done? I wonder if…' She looked over at her mirror and saw a knife there. 'maybe I should just die… maybe it would be better.'

Knock knock…

'I wonder if Raven is okay…?' Robin was pacing the floor outside of Raven's room.

Raven's door opened a little, enough for her to see out. She didn't want to talk or even see Terra at the moment, but once she saw that it was Robin, she opened the door a little more.

"Hi… um… are you okay?" Robin saw her tearstained cheeks and red eyes, but didn't want to say anything that would make the girl turn back into her room again.

"If you want someone to talk to then I am here for you." Robin said with concern in his voice.

"I…I think that I am okay… but if you want, maybe we could go out to get some tea from this shop that I know about… only if you want to though…" Raven trailed off there, not wanting Robin to worry too much, but needing the company.

"Sure, I'll go with you. We change before we go though. I'll meet you in the living room in five minutes, okay?"

"Yeah that's good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top layered over a dark purple one. Robin was wearing a pair of faded jeans, sunglasses, and a black button-up shirt over a white tank. The shirt that he was wearing was only buttoned up half way from the bottom.

"So you ready to go?" Robin asked.

"Yeah… ready." Raven looked over at Terra who was sitting with Beast Boy on the couch, but she turned quickly away. Terra noticed and tried to get up and say hi to Raven, but Raven just walked around her and out the door. Robin looked quizzically at Terra for a second, then followed Raven out the door.

They rode on Robin's motorcycle to the café that Raven had first been to… where she had seen Terra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why in the world did I choose to come here?' Raven was thinking to herself how stupid she had been. 'This is even the same table as last time. Well at least I'm sitting with Robin now.

They had gotten there in about ten minutes and had been sitting there for about five, but to Raven it felt like it had been hours. They had not actually said anything to each other yet.

"So… what's up?" Robin was tired of the silence, and although he was patient, patience can only last so long.

"Well……..and so that is what happened. I'm sorry for telling you all of that, but please don't tell anyone." Raven told Robin everything that had happened… well not everything.

"Don't worry about it… Hey! Is that a cut on your arm?!" Robin grabbed her arm as she was about to pull it away.

"It is!"

"Robin… I-I think that I need to just leave…I'll only cause trouble for all of you." Raven was starting to tear now.

"NO!" Robin grabbed Raven into a hug. Raven was so shocked that she just stood there. A few people were starring at them now, but Robin noticed before Raven and pulled Raven out of the tea shop, after leaving money on the table for their tea.

Robin took Raven to the pier and hugged her again. Raven returned the embrace, but then she backed away.

"Well…sniff… Boy Wonder hugging a fellow Teen Titan… I guess I shouldn't die just yet." Raven let out a weak laugh.

Robin grinned a little at her, but then his face turned serious. "I think that you just need some time to get over this… is this the first time you fell in love and told them?"

"Yeah…" Raven looked off at the sea while she said this.

Robin nodded and said, "Well then I think that you should think a little before you do anything else. Besides, this was just the first time. There are many people out there."

'Not like her… Where did that come from?!'

'From me silly. Me, Happy!' Happy was invading her mind again.

'Get out of my head, now!' Raven wasn't too thrilled by Happy's intrusion.

'FINE!...sob, sob' Happy ran back to hid deep in Raven's mind.

'ARGH! Happy, don't go and cry… I didn't mean to sound mean… I'm just under stress…please…' Raven was afraid that she had hurt Happy's feelings to much. She knew that she shouldn't have been that harsh to her.

'YAY! But I know that you don't want to be disturbed so I'll see you later!" Happy ran through a field of flowers in Raven's head.

"…en…Raven!" Robin was practically shouting at Raven.

"Huh? Oh sorry Robin… um Happy was talking to me so I zoned out." Raven looked sheepishly at Robin. She had told him before, but it was still embarrassing.

"Hey… let's go back to the Tower okay." Robin was relieved to see that Raven didn't have that look of utter depression in her eyes anymore.

"Yeah… let's go." Raven felt better now that she had talked to Robin and Happy.

They rode back on the motorcycle and were just in time to watch the movie that Beast Boy and Cyborg had rented for the night.

I think that my writing got better a little. YAY! So I hope that you review my story please. I think that this will probably be either four or five chapters… depending on stuff. So yeah please review and make me happy! Yeah XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I am just borrowing some characters. I don't get profit from writing this.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy. This is Terra's POV from last chapter. It will combine with the POV in this chapter. By the way, there is an explanation as to why Happy told Raven about her feelings and not Love. It will be later in this chapter.

Terra walked into the Tea Shop to try and figure out her feelings. She decided to sit in a dark corner of the shop. It was a place where you could see the happenings of the shop, but not be seen yourself.

'I don't know anymore…what can I do?' Terra was looking out over the tables near the middle of the room. 'If only everything was alright again, but it's not my fault…I never wanted to hurt anybody though. I can never do anything right.'

Terra was sitting there for a long while thinking to herself. She was deciding on whether or not to go back to the Tower. There was only so much time that she could spend thinking before she needed to do something.

Just then, Raven and Robin walked into the Tea house. 'WHAT?! Is she over me already?! How could she do this to me?!... wait… I rejected her… I guess that I should have figured that she would get over me… I just wish that she had waited a little longer…'

"NO!" Terra was taken from her thoughts as Robin, the stoical Boy Wonder, took Raven into a hug.

'This is really weird… Hey! Where are they going?' Robin and Raven left the shop quickly. 'I wonder if they are together?' Terra sighed to herself.

Terra got up and, after paying, left for the Tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Terra walked in to see all of the other Titans, except for Starfire, sitting in front of a movie. It seemed like the movie was about to end soon, so Terra decided to just go to bed. She said goodnight to the group, and everyone said goodnight back, although, Raven did not even look at her when she said it.

Raven went to bed a while later. In the distance, there were clouds. It would rain soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Terra woke up early the next day, only to find that Raven was already gone from the Tower.

"She said that she needed some time alone." Robin told her while filling his cup with coffee. What he did not tell her was that Raven had been crying in the corner of her room when he had looked in on her the night before.

"Oh… okay, thanks Robin." Terra said this while she looked in the refrigerator for something edible.

"By the way, I hope that you don't plan on hurting her even more. I don't think that she will take to that very well, especially since she already has informed me of her interest in sharp object." Robin said this sarcastically as he walked out the door to his motorcycle

"WHAT?!" Terra was shocked when she heard this. 'I never thought that I could mean that much to a person before…

"Is something the matter friend Terra?! I heard your call of question from the hall." Starfire burst in from the hall.

"No, I am fine. Thanks Star, umm… I have to go now so see ya!" Terra knew that she needed to go and find Raven fast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All while this was happening, Raven was sitting on the beach watching the waves. She had thought about going to the Tea Shop, but she decided that it would not be good. She didn't want to see Terra there again.

Staring out at the ocean, Raven was reminded of how Terra's eyes sparkled like the water. The sun was rising and it was a brilliant sight to behold.

'Why can I never seem to be happy? Hey! I know, Happy, will you help me out here?' Raven thought that she must be desperate if she was asking Happy for help.

"Well of course I'll help you. I am a part of you after all." Happy cheerfully bounded out of a flower field and tackled Raven in her mind.

"This is going to be extremely interesting…" Raven sighed while she was being dragged into the flower field by Happy.

"Where are we going??" Raven was confused because she had never seen this part of her mind before. She didn't even know that something was beyond Happy's flower field.

"We are going to Love's house!" Happy was skipping along while dragging Raven behind her.

"What?! Wait… Love is here?" Raven was confused. She had never seen Love and thought that Happy was the emotion that dealed with love too.

"Well of course she is here! Who did you think made you in love with Terra?!" Happy was so shocked that she almost stopped running/skipping.

They reached a house that was overrun with vines and other plants. It seemed like there had been no one living in it for years. Upon seeing it, Happy slowed down and a more serious expression took over.

"You have to be nice Raven. She is in a horrible state of sadness right now." Raven was so shocked by how serious Happy sounded that she almost bumped into her when she stopped before the decrepit door.

"Go on in. I'll wait out here. She doesn't like to see me very much lately." Happy waited while Raven opened the door and went inside.

As Raven looked in, she saw that the room was dark and the only light came from cracks in the walls and from the door. She closed the door behind her, and it slowly creaked closed.

"Umm… Love… are you in here?" Raven was timid even though she was used to dark rooms. Then she spotted a figure huddled up in the corner of the room. Love was crying in the corner and did not look up at Raven. It was almost as if she couldn't hear her. Raven went over to her and embraced her in a hug. Love just continued to cry and ignored Raven.

"She won't talk to you…" Raven turned around and saw, coming through the boarded up window, a man that could not be one of her emotions.

"Who are you? Did you do this to her?" Raven kept a calm voice, but she didn't like the looks of this stranger. He flipped his black hair from his amazing red eyes.

"No. I did not do that to her. I am just passing by, and you don't need to know my name." He turned his head to the side and put his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to tell you that I think that you are needed outside of your mind." He disappeared, dissolving into the air.

"What?!" Raven felt herself being pulled from her mind. Whatever it was that she was going to do about Love went flying out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ra…ven…Raven…RAVEN?!" Terra was horrified at seeing Raven's body, not moving, on the beach. 'No… she can't have killed herself… she just can't!' Just when Terra reached Raven's body, Raven started to stir. At first they just stared at each other, then Terra tackled Raven in a hug.

"I thought that you were dead!! Don't scare me like that!" Terra was holding onto Raven like there was no tomorrow.

"It's not like you would have cared." Raven gave her an icy stare, got Terra off of her, and started to fly away. 'She is the reason Love was so distraught. I never even got to see Love happy. If she doesn't want my love then why should I bother with her? I shouldn't.'

Terra was startled to say the least, but then she realized that if she let Raven go, she would never be able to tell her. She went after Raven with one thing on her mind. 'I have to tell her… I just have to… Raven, I love you.'

Dun dun duunnnn!!!! Well thanks for the reviews like I said. The next chapter will probably be the last. Sorry for the wait. I was busy over the week and weekend. I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review. It makes me happy and wanting to write more. Yeah XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I am just borrowing some characters. I don't get profit from writing this.

A/N: Well this has been fun… sorta… I wish that I wasn't so bad at writing. Thanks for the reviews, especially to Sorbet Rush. Yup!

It was night and the stars were shining brightly. Raven passed by many places as she ran away from the one person whom she had wanted to be with just a while before. It is a horrible feeling, to have to run from the one you love.

'Why did she come and follow me? I have to get away from her. I know that she doesn't want to be with me. Why is she following me?" Raven was confused and scared. She hurriedly rushed down a dark alleyway.

"Raven! Stop! I need to talk to you!" Terra was frantically trying to catch up with Raven. 'If only I had given into my feelings sooner, then this wouldn't be happening…"

_Flashback_

Terra had gone into the tea shop. (This was before Raven walked in with Robin.) There, she said hi to the waitress. Her name was Tsuki. Terra knew her slightly from coming in often and they began to talk.

"Hey… how do you know if you are in love?" Terra was still in confusion about her feelings toward Raven, even though she had turned her down.

"Well… I'm no expert, but I think that when you are in love, that you might be uncertain at first, but sooner or later it will hit you like a brick. At least that is what happened to me…" Tsuki blushed after saying this and turned away.

"But," Tsuki's face grew grim, "there is only so long that the person you love will wait for you. If they give up, then you might not ever get to know if you really did love them."

_End Flashback_

'If only I had realized earlier than last night after everyone had gone to sleep. Maybe I should have gone to her even though she had gone to bed…' Terra was jolted out of her thoughts when she narrowly missed running into a building.

The city soon was left behind them, and they came to open fields of tall grass. The grass swayed with the wind and looked like an ocean.

Raven slowed down and stopped right in front of a cherry blossom tree. Terra felt her breath hitch as she looked at Raven there under the tree.

'What am I doing stopping? I guess that I couldn't run forever… but now what?' Raven wanted to move, but for some reason she couldn't.

Terra upon arriving in front of Raven pushed her up against the tree and gave her a passionate kiss. Raven was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming from anywhere.

Terra's hand went up to hold Raven's face. Raven could feel the emotion in the kiss like fire licking at her lips. Soon though, they needed air and their kiss stopped. Then they just stared at each other for what felt like and eternity. Neither wanted to move, afraid of ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry…" Terra was the first to speak. It was only a husky whisper, but Raven understood it. There were so many things that they wanted to say, but they decided to remain silent.

"Actions speak louder than words…" Raven said this softly into Terra's ear and then nipped it. Somewhere along they had wrapped each other in an embrace that radiated the warmth that filled their hearts.

They embraced like that for a while… all the time asking with their eyes if this was okay.

"Will you go out with me? I promise not to run away again." Terra just couldn't let Raven go.

"Yes… I couldn't say no." Raven grinned and kissed Terra on the lips. It was a short one, but one that said everything.

Yay! Done!!!!!! I hope that you all liked it. If you want a sequel… which I doubt… then you'll have to review to get one. I'm serious this time. Yup! So I will wait for your reviews! Yeah XD

P.S. I know that this was kind of short. I am very busy sorry.


End file.
